1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a hanger to be mounted on a wall so as to hang an object. The invention more particularly concerns a hanger which attaches to a wall made of gypsum board by way of compressing the gypsum board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Walls constructed of gypsum board are unable to support an article of an appreciable weight hanging therefrom. Gypsum board tends to crumble and fall apart when a fastener such as a screw is introduced through the board. The hole accommodating the screw in the gypsum board tends to be ill-fitting and the screw is incapable of supporting an item of appreciable weight.
Other hanging methods such as adhesive tabs incorporating a hook may result in a local tear-out of a portion of the gypsum board. Still other devices require preworking of the gypsum board and assembly of associated hardware. The prework being involved and the associated hardware being of rather complex shapes. Furthermore, the hardware employed is specific to the thickness of the associated gypsum board in which it will be assembled.
Thus, there is a need for a simple to use gypsum board hanger that is easy to install and which accommodates gypsum board walls of varying thickness.